


Love bites

by Alpha_Camolot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealous Merlin, M/M, Mating Season, Merlin is having none of it, dragonlord, own charecters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur starts showing more than diplomatic feelings for a visiting princess, and said princess seems interested in having a relationship past friendship, a certain someone gets extremely jealous. Don't you know that messing with a dragonlord's mate during mating season never ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Merlin_.A voice called him causing him to jump.  _Merlin_.The voice called again making him look around. Lancelot gave Merlin a wary look. Seeing the confusion on Lance's face, Merlin became even more baffled.

"Merlin what is it?" Lancelot asked. 

"You didn't hear the voice?" Merlin responded. _Young warlock come now._ Realization dawned in Merlin's face. There was only one being he knew that called him that. No wonder Lance couldn't hear the voice. The dragon was calling him inside his head.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked again, with extreme caution noticing the smile growing on Merlin's face. Merlin turned to face Lance.

"Kilgarrah" Merlin said before he ran off. Lancelot quickly followed, while trying to remember where he heard the name. When they ended up leaving the castle ,however, Lancelot found himself remembering the large creature he had met. The two of them soon found themselves in the large clearing where the dragon awaited them.

"Kilgarrah!" Merlin exclaimed excitedly. "I haven't seen you in almost two months! Is everything okay?"The dragon bent down and examined Merlin closely. Merlin for his part, felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his wiser kin. Lancelot for his part just stayed out the way. He was glad that Kilgarrah's attention was elsewhere. Had it been him under that gaze he might have already fainted.

"So I was right. You are of age. Climb on so we can go." Kilgarrah stated while turning slightly. Merlin looked at the dragon in confusion.

"All those times telling me you're not a horse, and now you're offering me a ride? And going where? You need to explain first." Merlin stated. Kilgarrah harrumphed.

"There will be plenty of time to explain during the two weeks you're with me." He said with a slight edge of agitation.

"I can't just dissappear for two weeks! I have a job to do here. You still haven't even told me why it is I need to leave. And what did you mean by of age?" Merlin asked in his miny rant. Kilgarrah let out the dragon equivalent of a sigh. "It is mating season young warlock. And you staying here puts you and everyone else in danger. I will take you to a place until this time has passed." Kilgarrah explained as if talking to a young child. Merlin spluttered. "What!" He yelled at the dragon. "I could care less! I can't just leave Kilgarrah!" The dragon came down so that his eye was level with Merlin.

"You don't understand the gravity of this young one." He spoke. "Once I leave I cannot come back for you." 

"You won't have too!" Merlin retorted. And with that Merlin turned toward the castle.

"Young Warlock!" Kilgarrah called. His cry fell on deaf ears as Merlin had already reached the tree line. Lancelot stood there uncertainly, not sure what to do. The dragon turned his head to Lancelot.

"Sir Lancelot." The dragon began. Lance stood straighter now that the dragon was looking at him. Kilgarrah was amused at his antics. 

"I trust that you will watch out for him. Make sure that he doesn't get too out of hand. The times ahead won't be easy ones." Lancelot mearly nodded.

"The young warlock does not realize the full extent of what is too come. This will be his first time so it shouldn't be to hard to handle. Just look for the signs." Kilgarrah said. A look of confusion crossed his face.

"What signs?" Lancelot asked with the look of perplexity still in place.

"Right now little knight, a dragon in human form heads toward the castle." Lancelot's eyes widened at that. 

"Do you mean that Merlin will transform?" Lancelot asked nervously. Kilgarrah let out a laugh.

"I have never heard of such a thing occurring. Maybe not a full transformation, but with the young warlock one never entirely knows. His magic makes him a rare case. He will be more tended to act out of charecter." He explained.Lancelot again nodded taking the information in.

"Should you see anything, try to take control of the situation before it gets out of hand." Should Merlin transform or get caught using magic there would be punishments. Lancelot wasn't going to let that happen.

"I give you my word." Lancelot responed. The dragon smiled, startling lancelot.

"Then I leave it to you little knight." And with those words the dragon flapped his large wings and took off into the night sky.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Lancelot watched the dragon leave before heading back towers the castle. When he reached the edge of the tree line, he found Merlin waiting there leaning against a tree. The two of them started heading back together.

"What did he say to you?" Merlin asked.

"That you we're going to transform and kill us all." Lancelot responed, his tone joking.

"I'm serious Lance." Merlin said. Lancelot took in Merlin's look and sombered up.

"Basically he said that you'll act out of charecter, my guess is having more dragon instincts. It might cause your magic to act up as well. Since you didn't go with him he told me to look out for you. By looking for signs and the like." Lancelot stated. Merlin nodded.

"And by signs?" Merlin asked.

"I guess we'll find out huh." They reached the castle and climbed the stairs.

"We'll need a code word. How about golden?" Merlin shrugged.

"I guess that's fine." Merlin replied."You don't have to do this you know." Merlin said, while shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Lancelot looked at Merlin.

"Of course I do. Without me you'd get yourself killed." Lancelot responed with a cheeky comment not dissimilar to what Gwaine would say. They reached their point of separation. Merlin gave Lance a smile.

"Goodnight Lance." 

"Goodnight my friend" 

And with that note they went thier seperate ways. Tomorrow was sure to be interesting. What with Princess Amelia arriving and all. They would just have to see what the day would bring. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke with a start. He didn't feel any different. Merlin walked over to his mirror. Same eyes, same teeth,same hands. He was good. Merlin, after checking his door was locked,used magic to straighten his room. He then proceeded to get himself ready for the day. After brushing his teeth and washing up he went to get dressed. For some reason Merlin decided to wear his new baby blue shirt and black jacket, instead of his usual red and brown combo. _Does this count as weird behavior?_ Merlin asked himself. Probably not. Merlin checked himself again once over in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair and couldn't help but smile at his reflection. Merlin grabbed his rich blue neckerchief, the one Gwen had given him, and tied it around his neck. Merlin finally decided he was ready to face the day, and the coming royalty, and left his room. Gaius spun around to greet his ward and did a double take. "My boy!" Gaius exclaimed. Merlin looked at his mentor quizzically. "Yes Gaius?" Merlin asked. Gaius simply shook his head. "Nothing Merlin. You just took me by surprise is all. Come and have a seat. Your breakfast will be cold soon."Merlin gave a brisk shake of his head. "Sorry Gaius. If I don't leave now, Arthur will have my head. Besides, I'm not all that hungry anyway." Merlin explained. "Well I won't have you not eating on me!" Gaius said. Both men simultaneously shuddered.They both remembered that episode. It was not pretty. "Okay! Okay! I'll take this!" Merlin responded as he grabbed an apple. "Be safe my boy!" Gaius called as Merlin made a beeline for the door. "When am I not!" Merlin called back as he dodged out the chambers. Gaius shook his head. Some things never change. ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Merlin made it just in time for the knights to start lining up. "Glad you decided to join us!" Gwaine said as Merlin slid into place behind him and Lance. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Merlin replied back already resigning himself for the wait. Guinevere took this time to take her place beside Merlin. She reached over and quickly stole a kiss from Lance's cheek, making him blush. "Hello Gwen!" Merlin said giving her a quick hug, which she returned. "Hi guys! Hi Merlin! And don't you look fine today? Not to say that you don't look fine every other day! Just that today seems to be an exemption from how you normally look. Not that there's anything wrong with that! But what I'm trying to say is that you look nice." Gwen finished, cheeks a tinge pink. Merlin chuckled at his friend's antics. "Thanks Gwen." Merlin responded. The four of them continued talking amongst themselves. About the latest gossip and who fell asleep in the last meeting and just fun things. It was then that a horse could be heard galloping toward the courtyard. A man on a dappled horse came riding in, purple and gold cape billowing behind him. He pulled his horse to a stop and slid down before lowering himself in a graceful bow. "Greetings your majesty ", the man began, "I have been sent ahead of the party to inform you that the hignesses of Cliasko are not far behind and will be arriving shortly". Arthur nodded his head in acknowledgement of what he was told. The guards and knights began waking themselves up, standing a bit taller, and overall making sure they didn't still like like they had been drooling. It was only a few minutes before trumpets could be heard and an exceedingly large party rode up. Well it wasn't so bad actually but something about the extravagance of it all made Merlin's blood stir. A beautiful carriage pulled by white horses pulled up at the foot of the stairs. "Announcing the arrival of King Grell Meris of Cliasko, and his daughter, Princess Amelia Meris of Cliasko." the herald announced. The doors on the carriage opened and immediately servants of both the Pendragon and Meris kingdoms rushed forward to help. "I welcome you to Camelot!" Arthur called as he went to greet them,his descent causing his red cape to plume behind him. Merlin couldn't help but notice how regal he looked, with his crown glittering away on his head. Something about Arthur made Merlin's chest swell. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that. The King of Cliasko himself looked like every basic king ever. Brown hair and green eyes. His daughter on the other hand, though sharing his features, was quite remarkable to look at. Her long, chocolate tresses flowed in rivulets down her back and her green eyes could be compared to the greenery on a summer's day. _She's pretty_ Merlin admitted to himself. Arthur must have thought the same as when he greeted her, his eyes shone with interest. "Princess Amelia" Arthur greeted as he dropped to a slight bow, kissing her hand. _That's long enough_ Merlin thought. The princess giggled. Actually giggled. Merlin's stomach gave a lurch. _Hell no_. "Well why are we just standing here? I will have someone show you to your rooms. I would be delighted to hear of your travels and of your kingdom. Perhaps you would be willing to join me tonight for dinner?" Arthur asked. The question was directed at the the king, as was protocol, but Arthur was clearly looking at Amelia. Merlin growled under his breath, but when he saw Lance's disapproving gaze, he pretended not to notice, choosing instead to examine the details of the griffons on their capes. "We would be honored my Lord." King Meris responded. "Excellent! Well if you would just follow these two. They will be attending you during your stay here." Arthur said with a jesture. Gwen stepped forward along with another lad Merlin spoke to a handful of times, Thomas was it? They bowed and other servants rushed forward to grab the bags. "Well I will let you get settled in and rest until dinner. Merlin-Arthur said addressing his servant- follow me". Merlin rushed forward but was caught by the elbow. He turned to find Lance giving him a very concerned look. Merlin gave him a watered down smile in return. "Merlin-he began but was cut off. "I know what you're going to say Lance. But don't worry. I know to keep myself in check." Merlin responded. If anything this made the worry lines in Lance's face deepen. "MERLIN!" Arthur called again, sounding far less happy now and verging on irritated. "I gotta go Lance. The prat's a calling!" and with that Merlin slipped from Lancelot's grasp and followed his king.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

They were halfway back to Arthur's chambers, just talking, before Arthur changed the topic back to what he seemed to really want to ask. "So what do you think of the visitors of Cliasko?" Arthur questioned. Merlin took a moment to ponder this. What he really thought was that they should get back on their high horses and ride back to from whence they came. Merlin stumbled a bit and Arthur grabbed his arm to keep him upright. "Honestly Merlin. Is holding a conversation and walking at the same time really that difficult for you?" Arthur asked a smug grin on his stupid, beautiful face. _What the hell?_ Walking while conversing? No. Walking while coming to many breath-taking revolutions that made him want to sit down and think about his feelings and how bad this visit with the princess could go and how right Lancelot was to worry because he was being Way to defensive about a certain blonde? Maybe. "Well Merlin?" Arthur asked and Merlin was reminded that he still hadn't answered Arthur's question. What _did_ he think of Cliasko's nobels? He had done quite a bit of studying up on them before their arrival and remembered that they have a history of being generous with their allies and could benefit Camelot if they brought in new spices to the markets. He told Arthur exactly this. They would actually make good allies. That was _if_ they could get to that point without Merlin mucking something up. Arthur seemed pleased by his answer and Merlin told himself that it was because Arthur agreed with his points, and not because he may have just accidently given Amelia a stamp of approval. Merlin resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Glad that they finally made it to Arthur's chambers.


End file.
